


I found a savior... I don't think he remembers cause he's off to pay his crimes and he's got no time for mine

by PunkPocahontas



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, but they live in the universe danger days takes place in, catch my drift?, danger days verse, pretty much bandom people as demigods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Title from Coming down by Halsey) </p>
<p>" -one for sorrow, two for mirth; three for a wedding, four for a birth; five for silver, six for gold; seven for a secret, never to be told; eight for heaven, nine for hell and ten for the devil’s own sell-" </p>
<p>All their lives dust angels have heard the prophesy that foretells the fall of evil and the coming of heaven. Its a divination that brings hope but the part that really gets Motorbabies and crash queens and even ritalin rats excited is the part of the prophecy that foretells that ten killjoys, children of the Gods themselves, will fulfill this dream.</p>
<p> The question is... who are these ten demigods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please use discretion when you're messing with the message man (Joe)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first ten chapters are going to be introductions and backstories and all that jazz then the main stories starts, okay? 
> 
> Lets pray i can pull this off and at least make this mediocre

Hot... that all i can think it's fucking hot as hell, then again maybe this was hell. The zones were filled with death, starvation, misery and well as you might of already guessed, heat so unfortunately hell was a possible contender. The town i was heading for in zone 3 was ironically named Ouranos or heaven in Greek. It had a good excuse for such a false name though, it was a neutral town so it was founded and filled with people who thought they would find nirvana in the desert. No such place out in the zones but compared to battery city, its the best these people have unless they want to be a zone rat like the rest of us. I was zone hopper meaning i was pretty much the a delivery boy except i'm a man so delivery MAN thank you very much.

My mother delivered messages and packages all through the zones too. I guess you could call it the family business, delivering things. She brought me along when she could and stayed with me when she could but other than that she was gone and i was alone. I didn't know who my dad was for a long time but my mother always reassured me she knew and that he was wonderful and charming and all that cheesy shit. I thought she was lying just to keep me from getting upset... i was kinda right. 

I was already well into the business, not needing any assistance or help when she died. That's how i comforted myself. I kept telling myself that it was okay that she was gone because i could handle things by myself just like i did when she was alive. Now i wish i used her advice, her comforting presence when i had the chance. I pushed her away because i always wanted to be a man who only needed himself. Solo. One man band. Lone wolf. I told her i could take care of myself just like i had to when i was a kid. I wish i never thought those things undermined say them to her. Her hurt miserable face burned into my memory. I remember wishing that she would leave me alone...  

Be careful what you wish for 

Because i now i'm really alone

and its killing me 

My motorcycle grunts in relief as i get out of the sand (you never really get out of the sand) an onto the less sandy path to the town. My bikes been complaining since i left Route Guano an hour ago, i was getting worried she would give out on me. I could probably afford a new bike since it was just me and my bike. I don't even buy much supplies. It's almost like i'm saving up for something and i don't know what yet. Only the gods know, which is a bit unnerving, truth be told. That could be making save up for an altar or some sacrifices for them using subliminal messages or through my dreams or some scary shit like that.

As i approach i ready my blaster while still keeping a grip on the large takeout style box. I enter the town with no trouble except for some looks and a few waves from the kids who then of course follow me except once they see where i'm heading. They stop in their tracks, take off running, or their parents call them back with concerned voices. I park in front of the large building, the rotting T on the top casting a ominous shadow over me.

I enter the building trying to be confident as i can, just cause everyone kept away from the building didn't mean anything. Right?

"Um? Helloooo! It's um me! The tumble weed with your package!" alright it's official this place gives me the fucking creeps

The oldest guy i ever saw enters the room and Gods help me i want to run because this guy just oozes bad vibes

" What is your name?" the simple question seems like a threat coming from the man's tongue

" Crimson Message"

" No" the man shakes his head and chuckles "your real name"

I back up, fear making me heart a thunder storm. AH HA! I'll threaten his package, use it as blackmail! I rip open the box and... nothing! ITS EMPTY! I RISKED MY LIFE AND WASTED GAS FOR NOTHING! A sudden slug to the face from the apparently very strong elderly man drags me out of my rant. I'm still reeling from shock of it all when suddenly my jacket sleeve is cut off. Oh gods no... The [talaria](http://mercury.io/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/talaria-wing1.png) stand out against my skin like it always has since i was born. 

" I WAS RIGHT!! ONE OF THE TEN! A CHILD OF THE GODS!" 

 

**_I am one of the ten. I am the child of Hermes_ **


	2. oh dear Lord, please let me into heaven, for just an afternoon (Josh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here we go!!!! Josh's turn! if you want to know i just rolled dice to pick who goes when

My mother once told me that when i was born it rained. The thing was it wasn't the usual rain. Acid rain. The kind you avoided and you kept away from but actual rain. The kind that in the days before anyone could remember, people use to dance in. Rejoice, sing, praise, laugh and fall in love in. It was also the kind of rain people were buried in. The kind of rain that masked tears and garnished goodbyes.

My childhood was soaked.

When i cried, it rained. My anger brought hail. Let's just say there was mostly raining days. My mother worried of judgement and that i might be taken or harmed so she woke me in the middle of the night.

" Mom?" i asked barely getting the words out around my yawns 

"shhhh baby, we're going to go for a ride okay?"

" Okay momma"

I was to tired to realize a lot of our possessions packed into a beat up van.

I was so tired i didn't realize that we didn't own a van before now.

I was to tired to realize that we weren't ever coming back home.

After that life was constantly moving. Staying places for only three days max. Going from cars to motorcycles and vice versa. Just my mom and me, safe and sound. That was until my mom got pregnant. Apparently she meet a guy one night and he knocked her up. I was 12 and have been on the rode since i was 4 so suddenly stopping at the old shack was a shock.

" Mom? Why are we stopping here? We're only going to stay here for a bit right?"

" No, Josh this is going to be our new home. I think it would be good if we settle down for a while"

" It for the baby isn't it!?" the wind began to pick up 

" It's for all of us, Josh, please understand" my mother soothed as pebbles of ice began to fall

" I DON'T WANT TO!" I shrieked as my skin began to sting from the hail 

" JOSH!" i looked up to see the pain in her eyes. She wasn't trying to get pregnant but she was and she knew that settling was the right thing to do. She wanted to do the right thing. Make the best of a unfortunate situation. For the baby. For her. For me.  

Next thing i knew i was drenched in rain and in my mother's comforting grasp.

My brother was born with no complications. With no rain. I actually began to like the old shack, began to think of it as home. People in brightly colored clothes and that had funny sounding names stopped by regularly. Sometimes they stayed a while, sometimes they just stayed for a meal or just some medical help. I began to look up to these men and women. I even made up my own name with some help from one of the visitors. Static Saint 

This carried on for six years. I was content but i couldn't help but feel like something was missing. I didn't know today was going to be the day i found out what. 

I walk into the small kitchen only to be greeted by my mother. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders 

" Sit down Josh... i have something to tell you"

i sat down slowly as if i was waiting for myself to wake up 

" Josh... your father... he, how can i put this gently... you know the prophecy?"

the world faded away till all i knew was the words my mother were speaking

" Josh, you're one of the ten..."

" What!?" I screech knocking my chair over as hail smashed the windows 

" I'm so sorry, i wanted to wait til you were older, that's why i waited so long"  

" I need to find him"

" Josh..."

" Please mom... let me do this"

She stood up and held me tight

" I always knew this day would come" 

 

I stood at the door way and looked out into the dessert. I rub at the trident on the back of my neck. I breathed in once before taking a few steps out and turning around to face my family. My mother gave me a sad smile and my little brother a wave. We had already said our proper goodbyes. The rain pounded down on all of us

" I'm coming back, i promise even if i don't find him. Even if i do, I will always come back home to you guys"

and with that i start my journey into the dessert.  

 

 _ **I am one of the ten. I am the child of Poseidon**_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! comments and kudos are always the bomb!!! suggestions are awesome too!!!!


	3. That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest (Pete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from skylines and turnstiles by mcr

Just like every morning, the shrieking of my alarm wakes me up.

I groan, itch the birthmark that strangely looks like a cypress, and pull myself up out of bed like every morning and go dress in my uniform.

White.

Grab my gun,

White,

Off my nightstand.

White. 

I exit out my apartment door.

White. 

And get into the company car waiting for me 

White.

What a surprise. 

 

I've been long sick and tired of all the white but hiding the fact is now starting to be a challenge. I would've forgot all color by now if i didn't dream in it. Golds and reds with blues and violets but not just colors there's something else. Someone else that i dimly remember but makes the colors so real and alive.

So tragic because their gone.

I'm not sure anymore if i mean the person or the colors

maybe the person against the radiant background is what i have such a heart breaking nostalgia for

I arrive at work.

Where i kill rebels for a living. Death and me have an odd relationship. I feel terrible when i kill but death feels right to me. Pulling the trigger terrifies me, fills me with guilt but the corpse itself makes me feel at home. The dead feel natural. Maybe i could get my job changed to the person who determines what corpses are good enough to work for BL/ind. Then again that means being demoted.  

"Wentz!"

I snap out of my thought to see my boss glaring at me, papers in her hand

" I was trying to tell you that you have a job out in the field to do but now you are first going to go down to the doctor's to get your medication dose risen. We want to get the day dreaming handled now before it leads to something dangerous like dreaming"

" Yes ma'm" but internalizing the alarms in my head telling me to run. Don't let them do it. Don't let make you forget.

Don't forget your real name is Plastic Tragedy

No oh god no

 

they are going to make me forget again

What if my memory doesn't come back this time?

I need to get out of here.

I need to find him...

 

_The supervisor watches Wentz on a video screen as he shoots down the band of rebels in front of him. Totally emotionless. Not a shred of humanity. She smirks at the violence, knowing that if they keep up the good work Wentz will never have the chance to say_

****

**_I am one of the ten. I am the child of Hades._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanna know why Pete and Patrick are definitely soulmates? 
> 
> 1\. both have saint names 
> 
> 2\. both their names start with P's
> 
> 3\. Patrick has a scythe in my other story and Pete is Hades son in this fic 
> 
> 4\. I FUCKING SAID SO LINDA!!


	4. Update! I'm not dead!

I am going to start updating this story again! I was going through rough times dealing with all the fun homophobia and bigotry that comes with catholic school but I lived so new chapters will be coming soon to anyone that cares! Remember i'm always open to ideas! 

I promise things will get more interesting once the intros are done!

Stay cool ya nuggets


End file.
